Lute
Lute（ルーテ Rūte）is an extremely studious, if not eccentric, young mage. Lute believes she is a prodigy, and tells this to everyone she meets. Given her enormous wealth of knowledge and her alleged ability to remember practically everything she reads, hears, and sees, it is hard to argue with her. She's the opposite of her best friend, Artur, in that she spends most of her time inside studying as opposed to being outside. She has a motto: "There's no one better than me!." She also often claims "I am superior, after all." Lute is boastful and has a habit of "monk watching" (spying on Artur). In one of her support conversations with Knoll, she claims to have some supposed "knowledge" about him. She is like Canas, in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, since he claims to be a scholar as well. For all her studies, she does have a great lack of knowledge of less academic matters such as love, a subject that flusters her greatly. Death quote "I don't want to die..." Stats Base Stats |Mage |Anima |1 |17 |6 |6 |7 |8 |3 |5 |3 |5 |Anima - C |Fire Vulnerary Promotion Gain Mage to Sage *HP +3 *Mag +1 *Skill +1 *Def +3 *Res +3 *Con +1 *Move +1 *Light Rank: D *Staff Rank: D Mage to Mage Knight *HP +3 *Mag +2 *Skill +1 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Con +3 *Move +2 *Staff Rank: D Growth Rates *HP: 45% *Mag: 65% *Skill: 30% *Spd: 45% *Luck: 45% *Def: 15% *Res: 40% Overall Lute has the strongest Magic of any Mage, being the only female Mage and Sage in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She can easily take out enemies with bad resistance in one blow once she promotes. Though her HP and Defense turn out fairly low, like most Magic wielders, she has enough speed to dodge most attacks. Due to the fact she has above average Speed, enough to make up for her lack of Con., it is highly recommended that she promotes into a Sage at level 20 for best results. It doesn't hurt that the female sage has a better magic cap than the male version either. Possible Endings Lute, Prodigy: After the War of the Stones, Lute returned to Renais to continue her arcane studies. She spent far less time locked in her library, preferring now to explore the outside world. She grew into a great and well-traveled sage. Lute and Artur ending: Artur and Lute were married upon their return. Artur handled the housework, but otherwise, their lives were unchanged. When they had a son, Lute's interests shifted from studying Artur to studying her son's baffling habits. Lute and Kyle ending: After the war, Kyle and Lute were married in Renais. Kyle's friends were disturbed by his choice of brides, but they could not deny his happiness. Before long, they had a son, and Kyle dedicated himself to his upbringing. Other Supports *Knoll *Ross *Vanessa Gallery File:Lute-sage.gif|Lute's battle animation as a sage File:Luteingame.gif|Lute's ingame portrait Etymology A lute is a stringed musical instrument popular in the middle ages. Also, 'lutte' in French means 'battle.' Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters